


Colors

by leafykeith



Series: Tae Kyung has entered the chatroom. [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Just a Mention, M/M, Slight Smut, not a whole lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 00:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11634804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafykeith/pseuds/leafykeith
Summary: Zen gets asked about his favorite color.He contemplates the answer.





	Colors

**Author's Note:**

> *sweats* yeah so... this is a one shot obviously  
> its an established thing,, so zen and tae kyung have already fallen in love  
> spoilers for the other fic? kind of? consider this the after story? one of them? i like the idea of multiple after stories and i already want to write them so i'll just go ahead and write some while we wait for me to finish up the actual story. the main story.  
> since the main story is gonna be so long and updates won't be steady, consider this an apology? sorry for being shitty,,, take this!!!  
> i hope u like it bc this has been running thru my head for a few days and i absolutely could not wait until the end of zen's route to write/post this.  
> like honestly at the pace im going at,, ill finish the entire thing by the time i get my phD

Zen blinked at the question. It wasn't a particularly difficult question, or political. It didn't accuse him of doing anything or mention the scandal with Kyungju Choi. It wouldn't take an extremely long time to question.

"What's your favorite color?"

 

He hadn't been sure about doing this interview, mostly because it was a fan-based magazine. It wouldn't be a bad idea if he thought about the PR he would get. The fans had been begging him to do the interview, but he hadn't been so sure about it. He hadn't exactly been too sure if the fans would accept his answers. Their questions tended to be... Personal. Way too personal Especially when directed towards Tae Kyung or his relationship with Tae Kyung. He tended to ignore those or direct them away on social media, but this magazine, in particular, had contacted his manager first, rather than just spamming Zen.

His manager was a strange way to refer to Tae Kyung, but he loved it. He loved calling Tae Kyung any possible name, any way to make certain that people knew that Tae Kyung was important to him. Well... He didn't call him Tae very often, mostly because the rest of the members and Tae Kyung's own fans called him that. It wasn't very special.

Tae Kyung had suggested it. He told Zen that they had seemed nice. They had exchanged a couple emails and they had promised to avoid any controversial questions. The fan base was just... A little sad that Zen was becoming so popular and wasn't as active with the group of fangirls. He  _did_ want to talk to them more, but he was honestly busy. Very very busy. Tae Kyung did keep them updated on his social media and he did respond to some tweets, but it wasn't as personal anymore.

So he had agreed.

 

"What's your favorite color?"

He leaned back on the dining chair, the easy answer drifting to the front of his mind, finding its way to the tip of his tongue.

He wanted to say white. White like his hair, like his suits, like his skin. White like the pure way that he had grown up. White like the pure way that he loved Tae Kyung and the pure way he knew Tae Kyung loved him.

The woman in front of him looked up from her laptop, clearly waiting for his response. He was about to give the easy answer, but his thoughts were cut off. 

Tae Kyung walked back into the room, smiling brightly at him as he set down a plate of snacks on the table between Zen and the woman. 

He was talking now, but Zen was distracted. He was just looking at Tae Kyung and his smile. He looked really good today. His makeup was extremely light, just some decorative eye makeup and light blush... Maybe more. Makeup was more of Tae Kyung's thing, not his. All he could really say was that his freckles were visible. They were pretty. Tae Kyung was pretty. 

Tae Kyung was on Zen's side of the table, laughing at something the woman said, hand resting on the table, close enough to his own to feel the warmth. Zen stretched out his fingers and pressed them against Tae Kyung. He got another smile and a hand in his in response. Their fingers were intertwined, a contrast in his extremely pale skin to Tae Kyung's tan hand. 

Tae Kyung was about to leave, presumably to leave them alone, but Zen was extremely against that. He pulled him back and gestured towards the chair next to him. Tae Kyung raised his eyebrows at him but took a seat. Tae Kyung took Zen's hand back in his and rested them on his leg, squeezing it slightly.

Zen thought back to the question.

 

"What's your favorite color?"

He thought of the members. 

 

When he was younger, he had always thought blue was such a sad color. Lavender was such a strange color to him, and he often confused it with blue. So he associated lavender with sadness too. 

Jumin liked lavender. He said it was a serious color. One that was close enough to royal blue. Royalty was close to Elizabeth the 3rd. Zen always zoned out after that.

But... Maybe Jumin was sad, too.

Blue was out. It wasn't his territory to claim and he couldn't take that away from Jumin. Even if lavender wasn't blue.

For such a rich, corporate heir, he didn't have much. Zen wouldn't take that away from him.

 

Yoosung was green.

Green for youth... Green for inexperience... Green for envy...

Yoosung was young. Not as young as Tae Kyung, but not as mature as Tae Kyung either.

Yoosung was inexperienced. He said this often. Complaints about  _still_ not having a girlfriend were frequent. Especially now that he drank more than he had used to. 

Yoosung was jealous. Jealous of everyone. Of Jumin for his money and opportunity. Of Seven for his incredible talent and intelligence. Of Jaehee for having her life figured out. Of Tae Kyung for being so young and yet much more prepared to live than him.

Of Zen for his looks. Of Zen for his fame. Of Zen because he had Tae Kyung.

Yoosung was also green for growth. Zen had faith that Yoosung would grow. He would be successful in what he chose to do. He would make them proud.

 

Jaehee was a mystery.

Not her color, no not that. She was just generally a mystery. She tended to avoid him when they were around each other, but Tae Kyung and she had become extremely good friends, so he knew she was a good person.

Jaehee was so... Light. She was the sunshine in their lives, keeping them on track and mediating when there were arguments. Jaehee was hopeful of her own future. She was positive.

She was yellow. A pale yellow, one that didn't blind them too much. A yellow like the one Tae Kyung wore in his second profile picture. Before they even knew that Tae Kyung wasn't a girl.

 

Seven was red.

He was energy, passion, danger, strength, the color of blood and fire.

Seven was a soldier without a physical war. Zen didn't know what he was fighting off, but he didn't mind seeing the way that Seven pulled Tae Kyung into his arms while he was in tears. Hell, he had been the one who let Seven into their apartment without any questions. 

People needed different things in life, and Zen wasn't about to be the person who prevented Seven from getting a little help. His jealousy was gone the second he saw Tae Kyung running his hands through Seven's hair, tears beginning to form in Seven's eyes.

Seven was red, despite how incredibly blue he seemed to be on the inside.

 

V and Rika were black and white, which was another reason he didn't say white.

They completed each other in a way that he hadn't seen before.

Well, he hadn't seen before Tae Kyung came into his life.

 

The colors of the rainbow didn't appeal to him, however. He wasn't sure what it was.

He looked over at Tae Kyung, who was still talking to the woman. He glanced at Zen, a one sided smile on his face. That smile he gave to Zen on special occasions.

 

"What's your favorite color?"

Tae Kyung had black hair. It was soft and fluffy and wavy in a way that Zen was in love with.

He had brown freckles on his already slightly brown face. They softened his face in a way that Zen had never known he would love.

He had brown eyes. They weren't particularly dark to the point of black, nor were they light that reminded Zen of sand on a soothing beach. His eyes were an average brown. The kind of brown that people didn't  _long_ for, or wish they had. 

But Zen loves them.

He loves Tae Kyung because he doesn't wish he looked any different. He never wished for contacts or for a change of genetics. He still made himself glow with makeup, but even without it, he still shined. He was just so incredible and Zen was so in love with him.

 

"What's your favorite color?"

He loves waking up next to Tae Kyung. They fell asleep in different ways, sometimes tangled up in each other, and other times on separate sides of the bed (mostly on nights when Zen came home late and passed out next to him). He simply likes holding Tae Kyung in his arms.

He loves the nights Tae Kyung woke up first, too. He could smell the breakfast that Tae Kyung was cooking and he loves wrapping his arms around him and resting his head on top of Tae Kyung's. He likes the way that Tae Kyung feeds him while he's cooking, the soft smile on his face that Zen sometimes gets overwhelmed by.

He loves the nights where Tae pulls him in for a kiss, especially the times that Zen is sitting. He loves it because Tae Kyung leans down and Zen can take this opportunity to pull him into his lap. Zen doesn't appreciate Tae's lips as much as he does when they're on his neck. Or when they're moving down his chest as he crawls down Zen. Or when he puts them to better use and Zen has to bite down on his own hand to keep the neighbors from complaining too much. He loves Tae's eyes when they're looking up at him with such innocence despite the positions they're in. He loves the way that Tae knows what drives him crazy. The way that he closes his eyes when Zen begins to pull out the Beast. Everything about this is filthy and he keeps these memories close to his heart.

Everything about this is filthy and he keeps these memories close to his heart. He keeps these memories close to the other ones. To the first time he met Tae in person. To seeing him in his bed. To the first time they kissed. To the first time he woke up alone in bed, but with Tae and his beautiful smile in the kitchen making breakfast.

 

"What's your favorite color?"

She asks again because Tae Kyung had told her to save it for last. Zen looked like he had been thinking for a while about it, and Tae honestly wanted the interview to go as smoothly as possible. There had been a moment after that question had been asked that Zen stayed silent. He had intervened with snacks, asking about the magazine. He sat next to Zen and kept the conversation going. His parents and sister had taught him enough about how to save a situation before it even needed rescuing. Zen eventually came back to his senses and charmed the woman again. She giggled and blushed, but didn't flirt back. The fan base was suspicious of the relationship between Tae and Zen, but they didn't press for answers. Of course, the whole holding hands was rather... Convincing, but Tae was a good manager. He could easily deflect the rumors and do some damage control.

Zen was standing by the mirror, looking at them through the reflection. His eyes met Tae's, who felt the breath leave his lungs. Sometimes, he got so overwhelmed by how much he loved Zen. He managed a smile, barely. It was hard to keep calm at times when Zen was looking at him so intensely. 

"Brown."

The woman looked surprised, glancing towards Tae Kyung.

"Brown?"

"Yes. I don't know what it is about it."

Tae Kyung wasn't looking at her. His eyes hadn't left the mirror. She felt like she was intruding.

"It just feels like home."

**Author's Note:**

> not a whole lot of dialogue,,, but thats ok, right?  
> *screams bc i wanted zen to propose at the end,,, but ill save that for another one bc this ended exactly where i wanted it to.  
> hopefully, since these are shorter, they can be quick updates to keep u satisfied!!!  
> i wish i could communicate w yall more to give u updates on updates (lolol) but i havent figured out anything besides twitter or something???idk if yall would even be into that or if its even worth it lmao im not that popular for a social media account to talk to yall but i still want to be friends w all of u bc ur lovely and i love u


End file.
